harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
James Potter (series)
The James Potter (also known as Hogwarts Next Generation) series is an unofficial continuation of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter novels, written, adapted, and self-published by American author, G. Norman Lippert. Not to be confused with Harry's father, the series centers around Harry's first-born son of the same name (see James Potter II), beginning eighteen years after the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, in James' first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . Originally written as a fanonical project, the series has become an international success, gaining over a million readers worldwide, and being translated into over nine different languages. The books are available on the series website in PDF, EPUB, and MOBI portable formats, with print versions at the Grotto Keep Forum. An audiobook version of the first book is currently available on the Living Audio, UK website. As of right now, the series has four books (not including an unconfirmed fifth installment). A side novel, The Girl on the Dock, is not self-published, and is available on sale at all book-sellers. The Origin of the Story G Norman Lippert describes the origin of the James Potter series as mentioned on his website: The Books ''James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing What's it like to be the son of the most famous wizard of all time? James Potter thinks he knows, but as begins his own adventures at Hogwarts, he discovers how much of a challenge it really is to live up to the legend of the great Harry Potter. And as if it wasn't enough dealing with the delegates from the American wizarding school and figuring out the mysteriously, ''polite ''Slytherins, James and his new friends begin to uncover a secret plot that could pit the Muggle and Magical worlds against each other in an all-out war. Now with the help of Ted Lupin and his band of merry mischief makers (the Gremlins), James must race to stop a war that could quite possibly change the world forever. His only hope is to learn the difference between ''being a hero, and being the son of a hero. ''James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper A summer of change brings James back to Hogwarts with a new perspective. Confident that last year's adventures are well behind him, James prepares for the immense challenges of schoolwork, trying-out for the Quidditch team, and keeping an eye on his brother Albus and cousin Rose. However, a new school year brings some worrying questions about the new headmaster, as well as the increasing fear that an entirely new and unspeakable evil has entered the world, one whose origins stretch all the way back to the time of the founders. Unsure who to trust, but knowing that all of his hopes hinge on the questionable loyalties of one individual, James faces a struggle that challenges his most deepest fears...and secret hopes. ''The Girl on the Dock: A Dark Fairy Tale The Girl on the Dock is a side novel to the series, acting as a back-story to the third book (see below). It follows along the struggles of Petra Morganstern, returning to the home of her grandfather after her final school year. Returning to the home of her grandfather after her final school year, Petra Morganstern has changed greatly. And confident in her recent choices, yet plagued by dreams of what they cost her, Petra is unsure what to do with the rest of her life. Her one ray of hope is her younger step-sister, Izabella, whose simple-minded charm is only offset by her hateful mother. Desperate to protect Izabella from their mother's increasing rages, she struggles to find balance between the forces that seek to rule her heart. Will she cling to the choices she has already made, upholding good over her own greatest desires, or will the ghost of power and revenge, always at work in the back of her mind, be her finalg? = James Potter and the Vault of Destinies It is a year of change and upheaval for the entire Potter family. Harry, as head Auror, has been sent to the United States to help investigate a nefarious underground group whose proclaimed goals are to unite the Muggle and Magical worlds by any means necessary. Unwilling to be separated for the lengthy trip, Ginny insists that the family accompany Harry, launching a year-long journey to the United States and the American wizarding school of Alma Aleron. Though determined to avoid adventure for the term, James finds himself unwillingly pulled into an international incident involving an old friend. Apparently framed for a crime she didn't commit, James and his friends must prove Petra's innocence before she is convicted and permanently separated from everything she loves. Despite how difficult it might be, James must chose to confront the truth he has been seeking, knowing that it may well shatter the stability of the magical world at large. ''James Potter and the Morrigan Web As James Potter returns to Hogwarts in the wake of "the Night of the Unveiling", he discovers that even in the protected center of the magical world, nothing is quite the same. As the school year progresses, James' world is gradually overshadowed by a growing threat known as the Morrigan Web, a mythical doomsday weapon which threatens to tumble the entire world, Muggle and Magical alike, into the hands of the vicious Lady of the Lake. But James must learn that not all things are the way they seem... James Potter and the Crimson Thread ''The fifth, and final installment in the James Potter series has not yet been confirmed for release. Further details will come when available. Audiobooks All four novels (along with The Girl on the Dock) have been made into audiobooks by Living Audio, UK. The first book is currently available at the Living Audio website, and will be on free-streaming until September 1. P After the novel first appeared online in early November 2007, some Harry Potter fans on the Internet initially speculated that the site might be part of an elaborate viral marketing campaign for an official continuation or spinoff of Harry Potter, one either written or at least approved by Rowling herself. On November 9, 2007, Rowling's agent Neil Blair denied that Rowling was in any way involved with the purported project, and Warner Bros., the studio which owns the rights to the Harry Potter film series, denied that the novel was in any way connected to the official Harry Potter franchise.f J. On 19 November, 2007, The Scotsman reported that Rowling had threatened legal action against Lippert for allegedly violating her intellectual property rights by producing and publishing the novels. A specialist in intellectual property law at Strathclyde University commented that, "If an insubstantial character from a novel is taken and built up by another author in a new story, that can be a defence against copyright infringements." However, after Rowling's agency agreed to an advance copy of the story, Rowling dismissed her threatand said she supported the novel and any others like it. Afterwords, Lippert subsequently produced a sequel to the first, James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper.''Rowl Reception Overall, the James Potter stories have been well-received, gaining mostly positive reviews and averaging four out five stars per book on Goodreads.com. Here's what some readers have said about the ''James Potter series: "The biggest question I had after immersing myself in this amazing epic over several sleepless nights was why the tale isn't widely recognized as the best Harry Potter fic written." '-- Gioia'' "(Four out of four stars) This is one of the few 'fan fictions' that seems to come close to crossing the border between online wishing and real life writings...I was happy to be back in that Harry Potter world - and I really did feel like I was." '-- Purply Cookie'' "Once in a very long while, you'll read a fan fiction author that makes you feel as if the piece you're reading is SO good, it should probably be canon. I didn't expect to be impressed with Lippert's James Potter series, and yet, unbelievably, I'm bowled over." '-- Tara Lynn'' "The best compliment I can give this - is that you forget J. K. Rowling didn't write it as you were reading it." '-- Briansgirl'' "G. Norman Lippert has outdone himself, taking a concept that many would churn out as trite 'fan-fiction', and instead creating a literary piece that stands out as a spiritual successor - to J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series." '-- Trent Rayner'' "If there's ever any more new books to the Harry Potter series, this is the closest it can get." '-- Mounica'' References External Links * James Potter series website * [http://www.elderscrossing.com/original.html Original Hall of Elders' Crossing Website] * James Potter Series Facebook * Hogwarts Next Generation Twitter * James Potter on Goodreads * The Grotto Keep Forum * [http://livingaudio.co.uk/store/authors/gnormanlippert/jphec/ Hall of Elders' Crossing Audiobook] Category:Fan fiction